Ionizing radiation of the type utilized in many workplaces and, to an increasing extent, primarily in medical applications, can result, inter alia, in the clouding of the eye lens (cataract). Within the scope of radiation protection precautions, the exposure of the eye lens, inter alia, deserves consideration.
In addition to direct protective measures (e.g., providing a protective device such as safety glasses or a protective visor and adhering to a short exposure time and a large distance), dosimetric monitoring can be indicated in order to permit countermeasures to be taken in a timely manner if it is suspected that the dose accumulated in the vicinity of the eye has exceeded a limit value. Dosimeter devices of the type mentioned at the outset can be utilized, inter alia, for a monitoring of this type. Depending on the intended use, however, said devices can also be utilized in carrying devices which are carried on a body part other than the head.
EP 1 112 526 B1 describes a dosimeter device comprising a measuring element in the form of a dosimeter chip which can be inserted into a plug-in part which is open on one side. The plug-in part and the measuring element are then inserted into a recess in a housing which is fastened, e.g., on a pair of eyeglasses. This embodiment offers insufficient protection of the measuring element, and therefore said element can become damaged. Damage is possible, e.g., if the measuring element is handled directly for evaluation purposes and/or if the plug-in inadvertently falls out of the recess.